Before the Brawl
by Mephonix
Summary: Based off of the Live Action Series "There Will Be Brawl" This story takes place 3 to 4 years before the series. The Super Mario Bros are faced with a monster, that will bring not only the Mushroom Kingdom, but Hyrule and Dream Land to their knees. They will Have to put away their normal ways and lurk within the shadows to find a way to rid the kingdom's menace, and lock him away.


**Intro**

His fingers already bloody, and nails already shattered clawed at the silent walls that surrounded him. His eyes were hollow as they stared off into the dark room, where many once were. Rusted spring mattresses littered the room, with the down of ripped pillows covered the floor. The shutters busted and barely hung out side the windows blew silently back and forth in the soft howl of the wind, thumping the out side of the wall.

Onet orphanage, was barely there, crumbling, and all that were left.

Ness, a young boy with dark brown hair, laid curled up in the corner, crying, scratching at the walls of where he was confined. Acrossed the room sat a small blonde haired boy, Lucas, only 4, he played in a pile of feathers from the busted pillows. He was an outcast like him. They were conisdered outcasts because of one small incident. The house mothers were frightened when the two boys would toss random toys and objects back and forth without touching them. Thinking they were a threat they moved all the children, to other homes, and tried tearing parts of the orphanage down. To where they would never escape.

The cruel house mothers, to make themselves feel better, had left barely enough food for them to live, and even at the young age of 5, the young ness knew things wouldn't be good.

It had been 6 weeks since the they had been confined, and with the small bit of food, they had left, all Ness could do was cry. He felt angry for how they were left behind, and even for his closest friend, no brother. Ness slowly pushed himself off the wall, and staggered over to the pot where the last bit of stagnant water was. Dipping his small hand in, he looked into the reflection of his face in the small pool of water and sighed. Before closing his eyes to take a drink, he lifted his hand to his mouth right before a loud thud was heard.

"WHAM!"

Ness's head shot up to a chained door at the end of the room, scrambling backwards the small boy clutched Lucas, who was also startled by the sound of the crash. Which was soon follwed by another, and another.

Soon Ness relised it was some one busting down each door along the hallway, that lead up to his room, which soon, he heard footsteps.

"This one."

A dark semi deep voice rang out, as the two boys crawled to the corners gripping each other tighter.

"BLAM!" Chain, dust, and wood flew every where as the two covered their faces. Not even a moment later the two boys slowly lifted their heads.

"So, you think it took us long enough to find these two?"

Standing there before them was a tall man, from bottom up he wore dark black dress shoes, dress pants and a dress coat that matched. The mans skin, an off green stared down into their faces with a crooked smile, below his overly large pointed nose. Behind them the moon that came from the window brightened the mans red hair which connected in the front around a large over sized orange gem. His ears, pointed like elf like ears, and on him was a cloak draped over his shoulder with three shiny golden trianges on them.

"Don't get too touchy with them Ganon. Remember the plan they are MY protigies."

Both Ness and Lucas trembled at the sight of the man, but more fear filled their eyes as they watched as a large , pink, spherical creature with large red feet, stubby arms, large dark hollowed blue eyes, and a large sharp toothed grin, floated in and landed right next to Gandondorf.

Its grinned widened as it pushed Ganon aside.

"Well, well, well, they still live. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Poor Unfourtunate beings." The creature leaned into the two who whimpered in fear.

Ganon scoffed, "I'd say they are quite fourtunate, Kirby."

"Yes fourtunate indeed." Kirby leaned in, "But all we need is to shape and mold them, then we'll have all the worlds crumbling at our feet."

"That is, if you have enough world left, before eating them all." Ganon turned, "Its sad I've had to put my self low enough to have to work for a toothy pink, marshmallow."

"You better hold your tounge, unless you wanna join that poor shop keeper from Kakariko " Kirbys eyes lowered, "My tastes, has nothing to do with what we have planned here."

"Nothing my ass."

"HOLD YOUR TOUNGE OR I WILL BITE IT OFF!" Growled Kirby.

Ganon rolled his eyes, "As you wish."

Kirby turned, "SO kids, considered it your lucky day."

Ness looked at the creature dead in the face, "L...L...L...Lucky?"

"Yes, how would you like, a new place to live." Kirby smirked, "We know about your powers, and lets say we actually like them."

Both of the childrens eyes popped open as they nodded.

Ganon shook his head, "So I guess they are coming to my place?"

"Of course," stated Kirby turning and walking out the door, "I can't take care of these two yet, not until I finish what I started. You know what to do, get your mothers to help you with them, and we'll use the two as the ultimate wepon, cause you know, with "Hero's" out there, I'll need some one to carry on once, they figure out who the "Tyranicall Canible" is."

The pink creature then laughed darkly as he took off out the door.


End file.
